


Face in the Window

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Stories from photographs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: A brief piece based on  Louis Daguerre's 'View of the Boulevard du Temple' and the people just visible therein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Face in the Window

She enjoyed looking out of the window when she had the chance, often when Maman and Nurse were otherwise engaged. Sometimes she would try and draw or make up stories about what she saw, for when her governess was teaching her.

Now she was waiting for her baby brother to be brought back from his morning stroll and was looking to get a glimpse of his pram and nurse as they came along the street. Probably the nurse was talking to the shoe cleaner, who always admired the girl's shoes and told her stories so she would remain still for long enough.

She was sometimes shown to one or another of Father’s visitors – she had to speak prettily, and was occasionally shown something of interest. One such had shown her a … telescope - she had to remember the word - which did something like her mother’s opera glasses, but had only one tube. Should she tell Father that a man in one of the windows nearby had a telescope-in-a-box? She watched for a while out of curiosity, and then her brother was home.

By the time Father returned that evening she had forgotten about the telescope in the window, and when she did it was gone - and Father said it was probably a visitor.  
She looked occasionally over the next few days, but the event was not repeated and she forgot about it.

Many years later she saw a Daguerreotype of her old house and recognised the shadowy outline of the shoe cleaner - but did not see the more vague images of her brother and his nurse, and herself in the window.


End file.
